Miserix (Kryptos Magna Arc)
Miserix is an extremely powerful Makuta and the main antagonist in the Rebellion Sub-Arc. History Soldier Miserix started as a normal Makuta (named Krika) on the planet of Kryptos Magna. He had no real future or ability, he was just there. Millennia passed, and life was dull and boring for the lowly being. Then one day, he found it. He was walking along the shores of Mortis Magna and he came across a capsule half buried in the sand. He pulled it out and broke it open, revealing the Kraahkan Nuva. Placing it on his face, he suddenly grew in size and strength. He glanced at himself in amazement, and then laughed aloud. He had become a being of great power, power to rival the Great Beings. And he was going to use it. Conqueror Krika returned to his base, where he slaughtered his former comrades brutally. He then left the scene of the carnage. When the king of Mortis Magna heard of the disaster, he sent troops to eliminate Krika, but only battered bits of armor returned. The armies of Mortis were useless against the monstrosity Krika had become. After months of fighting, a group of soldier managed to drive Krika out of Mortis Magna and into the Underworld. When asked what they did to drive him off, the soldiers shrugged, saying they had no idea. Millennia passed. A new king had been appointed, and Krika had been all but forgotten. Then the peace shattered. Krika had returned from the Underworld, now carrying the Staff of Evil, and was leading an army of the undead to conquer Mortis Magna. The battle that followed was short and swift, leaving Krika only one task left to do. He marched up the steps of the palace and burst into the throne room. He pointed his hand and killed the king before he could move. He tossed the body out the window and took a seat in the throne. Though he had conquered Mortis Magna, his conquest had just begun. The following day he crowned himself Emperor of Mortis Magna and took the name Miserix. TBC Tyrant TBW Rebel Lines Miserix sent a rahi to spy on Rikta and Axor, just to be sure they were dead. When the but returned, he used a Kanohi Suletu to see what the rahi had seen. Upon finding that Rikta had survived his attack, he flew into a rage, killing one of his servants. He then ordered his army to attack the rebels at their camp. Personality and Traits Unlike his Prime Reality counterpart, Miserix is a brutal and merciless tyrant. He would send thousands to there deaths if it meant he would gain. Some believe his is the embodiment of evil itself, though a few still cling to the belief that worse is out there. Miserix has shown no signs of weakness, even killing those who were his friends. He has no sympathy and will kill without thinking. He never regrets his actions, even those that cause his most loyal minions to shudder. Powers and Equipment Being an Alpha Class Shadow User, Miserix can do everything from blot out the sun to cause shadow to eat being's flesh from the inside, then in habit the deceased being's armor. Miserix also has the powers of all 42 Rahkshi, but they are incredibly more powerful than normal. His Kraahkan Nuva triples his powers when active, and can sense the darkness in everything. It can also cause that darkness to grow or shrink, but Miserix only does the latter. His Staff of Evil was acquired from a powerful entity of the Underworld, after killing him slowly for a millennium. Appearances *''Rebel Lines '' {First Appearance) *''Rebel Stand '' (Upcoming) *''Rebel Victory'' (Upcoming) Trivia *Miserix is massive in size, towering over Matoran. *Despite the fact that the two Prime Reality Makuta he was named for were not exactly evil, he is a brutal and vicious tyrant who cannot be described by 'evil'. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:User:Lord Grimlock Category:Kryptos Magna Arc Category:Leaders